


Sugar【六】

by Yuanwangchuan



Series: Sugar [1]
Category: Sugar — Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuanwangchuan/pseuds/Yuanwangchuan
Series: Sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585729
Kudos: 12





	Sugar【六】

Sugar【六】  
“想怎么样都可以？”吴谨言逼近秦岚正色道“真的怎么样都可以吗？”

“就算我做出极度禽兽的行为，你也能接受？”

“不要太过分就....”秦岚颤抖着撩起上衣

“不要太过分？谁都可以吗？你是不挑对象谁都可以的吗？”吴谨言对着秦岚用力一推，后者瘦弱的身体与墙壁撞击后跌倒在地。

吴谨言丝毫不管眼前人经不经得起她这么折腾，拉起对方的手臂就往里处带。

“吴谨言，吴谨言～”秦岚害怕得蜷起身子

“不是说怎么样都可以吗？”吴谨言将秦岚的身体掰正“我满足你!”

吴谨言大力扯掉秦岚的上衣，在衣物的拉扯过程中，秦岚身上出现些许条红印。

吴谨言拖住秦岚细长的双腿使其靠近自己，用半跪着的双膝顶开秦岚的大腿内侧，但由于拖拽得太过急切，秦岚身上的每一个细胞都充斥着韧带的撕裂感。

“秦岚，如果今天之后我还是忘不了你怎么办？”吴谨言伸手解开秦岚的皮带“你是要和我继续保持这种关系吗？直到我厌倦你身体的那天”

秦岚按住吴谨言那只已经准备伸向自己领地的手，细声细语道“不要在这里.....”

“你还有选择的余地吗？”吴谨言用左手推开秦岚的小爪子接着横冲直撞的探入花丛

“我的问题你不准备回答吗，还是默认了”

“吴谨言....我求求你不要这样....”事到如今，秦岚终于忍不住落泪

“是你说怎么样都可以的!”吴谨言停下原本做着前戏抚摸小核的动作“这种方式下让我如何忘了你，你告诉我？”

“你教会了我怎么去爱你，也是你一声不吭的就消失在我的世界里，然后现在叫我忘了你？你把我当什么？!”

“谨言....”秦岚眼底的晶莹溢出从脸颊滑落

“我说了，你没有资格哭”吴谨言闭上眼转过头不再看对方，随后右手手指径直插入甬道。

“恩啊!疼....”秦岚惊叫出声，扭动着身体想摆脱吴谨言“谨言....疼....”

秦岚许久未经人事，并且吴谨言完全没有做任何前戏，所以甬道意料之外，情理之中的紧致。

“秦岚，为什么永远都是你说什么我就得做什么。你说分手不要我了我就真的找不到你了，你说让我别叫你秦老师我听了，你说让我别捉弄你我也照做了。”

“你说随便我怎么样都可以只求我忘了你，我真的那么做了你又害怕了？”

“怕就别逞强啊!你说可以的!”

“从你一开始进剧组你就应该做好心里准备，你要面对我。从你来到这间房间门口的时候你就应该预想到今天会是一个什么样的结果。从你说出那句随便我做什么都可以的话的瞬间你就没有资格和我谈条件。”

“你有那么多方式可以摆脱我”

“可你选择了让我们双方都痛苦的那种”

“如果从这一秒开始，不管我做什么，你都不再哭泣了。好，从明天起，我只当你是个陌生人。”

“如果你做不到，那不好意思，我们只能互相折磨了。”话毕吴谨言右手开始抽动

“啊!啊～”秦岚抓住吴谨言的左手臂努力让自己不往身后倒去，下体撕裂的疼痛感让她无法抑制迸涌而出的生理性泪水“啊～疼，你慢点～”

“谨言....停一下....真的疼....你别生气.....”秦岚从未经历过如此横冲直撞的方式，根本不可能受的住，慌忙中只想要靠近对方寻求安慰

吴谨言看着怀里颤抖的像小猫一样委屈的人儿，抬手拭去早已滑落颈间的泪水“秦岚你输了，所以，还要继续吗？”

秦岚虚弱的趴在吴谨言胸口喘着粗气，轻轻拉过吴谨言的衣角“你出来好不好.....我好疼.....”

“我的好姐姐，你太紧了，我出不来～”

秦岚身子明显一僵，随后吴谨言清楚的感觉到胸口有一丝温热滑过。

“我不喜欢这种玩笑.....你想继续就继续吧....”

“秦小姐在这三年里，有没有哪一天想念过我或者我的身体”

“你!”秦岚忍着疼推开吴谨言扬手就要给对方一巴掌

吴谨言一把抓住仅有咫尺距离的柔夷“诶～姐姐这不是自己离开了我的小言言吗”

“吴谨言，你这么羞辱我很开心吗？!”秦岚握紧拳头闭着眼泪水爆发

“所以还要继续吗？”吴谨言略过秦岚的委屈与怒火“今天就这样结束的话，下回得补回来”

“你直接说你今天不会放过我就可以了”

“你自己送上门的，现在倒变成是我强迫你了，我可真是太委屈了～”

秦岚将吴谨言推出淋浴房“我不会跑的，我也跑不掉”

“等等，我也要洗，干脆一起洗呗～”吴谨言将衬衫上衣的扣子依次解开，将其引以为豪的锁骨毫无保留的暴露在秦岚面前。

“我说过我不会跑的”秦岚抵住想要再次利用蛮力逼退自己的吴谨言的肩膀

“你的话在我这儿可信度不是很高”吴谨言最终还是如愿踏进了那个相对狭小的空间“好像，我们还没有一起洗过澡吼”

吴谨言褪去衣裤随手甩在衣物篮里，动作一气呵成丝毫没有拖泥带水。

“自己脱吧，别一会儿又说我不知轻重”吴谨言赤裸着身体双手抱胸直视秦岚

上半身还好，在脱去已经被褪到脱落至脚踝的裤子时，因为刚才吴谨言粗暴的对待，秦岚抬腿和弯腰有些吃力

吴谨言轻叹一声，蹲下身接过衣裳扔出门外，而后拉上玻璃门接着打开龙头。

吴谨言将秦岚翻过身让她背对着自己，这样自己好从被后拥住对方。

在一阵耳鬓厮磨后，吴谨言停下在秦岚身上作祟的双手，道“我们来玩点不一样的，如何？”

“你想干嘛”仅刚才一会儿，秦岚就已经被对方撩拨得面红耳赤

“既然秦小姐说三年没有动心过，那我能理解成你、还喜欢我吗？”

“你究竟想说什么”

“我就是好奇，秦小姐是怎么解决生理需求的”

“我没有这种需求....”

“咦，我怎么记得以前秦小姐....”

“你别再说了!”

“秦小姐是害羞了吗？”吴谨言捋过秦岚的秀发

“你想...就快点”秦岚不喜欢吴谨言一直说些床笫上的胡话

“那得秦小姐先同意啊”吴谨言将秦岚的身子转过来正对自己

“我不是已经同意了吗”

“嗯嗯～”吴谨言意外的退后两步“我说的是秦小姐自己动手”

“你说什么？”

“刚才是我鲁莽，弄疼秦小姐你了。”吴谨言像模像样的抱以歉意的微笑“为了不再令秦小姐在性爱之事上受到半点痛苦，还请秦小姐自己动手完成前戏。”

“吴谨言.....你还是人吗.....”秦岚不可思议的盯着吴谨言

“汪～”

“吴谨言.....”

“快点，洗澡时间太长对人身体不好”

“折磨我你好过吗...”秦岚闭上眼面对着吴谨言将手缓缓伸向花丛开始抚摸。

“睁开眼看着我”吴谨言靠在冰凉的墙壁上，开口的语气也同瓷砖一般冰冷。

在秦岚睁开眼抬眼望向吴谨言的瞬间，吴谨言承认她有些心疼了，原本清澈灵动的眼神如今写满了委屈，不安与绝望。

“你告诉我.....是不是我这样....你对我的恨就会少一点。是不是我这样.....呜呜呜”秦岚身体轻颤，手不再有进一步的动作

“可以了....”吴谨言走近秦岚将对方揽入怀中“我来吧”吴谨言右手覆上秘密花园开始缓缓摩擦

“恩.....”秦岚双手搭在吴谨言肩上，将头埋在对方的锁骨处，紧咬住下唇。

吴谨言感受到肩膀处的重量加重，随即便将秦岚翻过身抵在墙上，按住小核循序渐进的爱抚着。

“恩....恩啊....哈～哈～”秦岚双手撑在墙壁上发出细微娇喘。

“哈～恩～恩啊!”伴随着秦岚颤抖的身体和一记吟叫，吴谨言从身后进入秦岚的甬道。

“忍着点，我开始动了”

“啊～啊....”秦岚几乎是被抵得趴在瓷砖上

吴谨言撩起秦岚的长发，舔舐眼前白皙纤瘦的脖颈，此举引得秦岚一激灵，瞬间耸起肩来，吴谨言将秦岚的一只手举过头顶，更加贴近对方，抽动的手也没闲着，快速的在秦岚的甬道进出

“恩～恩～嗯啊～”呻吟声让原本狭小的淋浴间充斥着爱糜味

吴谨言见秦岚逐渐动情，便加入第二根手指，深入浅出，一下一下抵至最深处

“恩啊～疼....”

吴谨言没有理会秦岚，按照节奏逐渐加快速度，并且不时用手指扣着内壁

“啊哈～”吴谨言手臂抽动的速度愈发快速，秦岚忍不住颤抖“慢.....啊哈～慢....点～谨.....言.....”

“慢点你哪能舒服”吴谨言加入第三根手指

“啊啊～啊～疼...我疼谨言.....你慢点....”

与此同时，吴谨言捉住了一个小硬点，于是每一下抽插都抵住那硬点，引得秦岚战栗不止“啊～谨言....啊....”

秦岚逐渐开始站不稳，双腿不停打颤，感受到小穴的收缩和不断吸附自己手指的内壁，吴谨言知道秦岚快到了，于是奋力冲刺，顶撞，抽动

“啊啊!...恩啊～啊～哈～恩....呜呜呜.....”秦岚在高潮的边缘崩溃，开始哭泣

“呜呜呜.....啊～嗯啊～啊哈....谨言...”身子愈发抖动不停，叫声越来越碎，若不是吴谨言在身后将秦岚搂住，她早就站不住滑坐在地上了。

“恩啊～”秦岚瘫软在吴谨言怀中，脸颊绯红努力平复情绪轻颤着

吴谨言等秦岚呼吸稍稍平稳后，肆意抹了些沐浴露在自己和对方身上，胡乱冲洗过后，随便找了条毛巾披在秦岚身上将她抱出浴室接着放倒在床上

“秦小姐，今夜注定无眠。”吴谨言拨开毛巾，便附身吻上秦岚立挺的雪峰。

“恩～”秦岚无处安放的手抓紧了洁白的床单

“啊～”吴谨言像是小猫仔舔舐牛奶那般对待秦岚的巧克力豆，每一次的亲吻都让刚刚经历过高潮的秦岚敏感不已。

吴谨言抬起头咧着嘴轻微笑了笑“你还真敏感～”

吴谨言说完便一口含住了秦岚一座雪山的山峰，毫不客气的吮吸起来

“恩啊～”秦岚不由自主的环上吴谨言的脖子

吴谨言舔舐的同时，牙齿时不时地轻轻掠过那耸立之处。

面对吴谨言的撩拨，秦岚清楚的感受到小茓逐渐流出的温热

“啵～”

吴谨言离开顶峰之余，膝盖也挤进秦岚的双腿，然后环腰抱起姐姐将她安置在自己右腿上然后挪靠至床头。

吴谨言一手按着秦岚，一手滑进那脆弱的秘密花园。

“我记得我替你擦干了，这哪儿来的水～”

“你.....闭嘴...”

“我闭嘴的话....你一定会不舒服”吴谨言侧头含住秦岚的耳垂“只动手，你当我工具人呀～”

吴谨言在秦岚的洞口不断地滑来滑去，画着圈圈。

秦岚感受到不断在自己锁骨和脖颈处种植的小猴儿，无奈“嗯哈～我们明天还有戏～别留痕迹～”

“是想要了吗？”吴谨言像是不小心一样，滑进那泉口

“啊～”秦岚微仰脑袋，抓住吴谨言的右手上臂，双腿绷直，指尖立于床上

吴谨言手掌覆在秦岚背部让她可以有依靠物，不至于磕到背后的床头靠板。

“现在还疼吗”吴谨言缓慢的抽动着

“有一点....”

吴谨言扶住秦岚的软腰，慢慢的一步一步循序渐进的抽插

“恩～哈～”秦岚身体泛红，仰头轻吟

伴随着秦岚的悠扬歌声，吴谨言的小腹和大腿上同样出现大片印记。

“要加快速度吗？秦老师”吴谨言故意磨着秦岚

“恩....恩啊～”秦岚含糊着

“老师这般回答让学生摸不着头脑，是要还是不要呀～”吴谨言快速的抽插了两下还不忘扣扣肉壁。

“啊～哈～啊啊～”秦岚轻颤“要....”立于床上的小腿微微抬起。

吴谨言不再逗弄秦岚，微微使力让她靠在自己肩膀上，右手开始冲刺，只是这次仅加至两根手指。

“啊～恩啊～啊啊啊～哈～”秦岚揪住吴谨言的手臂不断颤抖“啊～恩...呜呜呜..”

秦岚弓起身子向吴谨言挺近“啊～”

吴谨言抱着秦岚待对方情绪平稳才开口道“还疼吗”

“嗯嗯～没有那么疼了....”说不疼是假的，只是吴谨言态度明显好转，秦岚也不想和对方再纠结于此。

“对不起....”吴谨言一路从秦岚的锁骨凹陷处吻上喉结

“谨言....呜呜呜”秦岚将头靠近对方“你亲亲我好不好....恩呜...”

秦岚几乎是在吴谨言说出抱歉的那一瞬间哭了出来

在床事上不断折磨对方属实是非常混蛋，吴谨言承认自己今天做的似乎有些过分了。

从进门到此刻，就算是用粗鲁的方式，她也还没有和对方接过吻。

吴谨言很清楚秦岚在床事上的每一个习惯。

“谨言....亲亲我好不好....就一下...呜呜呜”秦岚努力贴近对方寻求安慰，直到在吴谨言颤抖的双唇处  
停了下来“好不好....就算是对戏的那种吻也好....”

吴谨言低头看见秦岚忽闪忽闪的睫毛下藏着的湍湍晶莹，不禁吻上了对方的绛唇

吴谨言吻得很温柔，没有刻意的去撬开对方的皓齿，仅仅只是给予安慰似的亲吻着。

离开那片柔软后，拿鼻尖抵了抵对方“笨蛋”

“吴谨言，你在做什么？”陈军平的声音在房间内响起，吴谨言和秦岚几乎同时从对方身上弹开。

“卧槽？你怎么进来的？”吴谨言拿起早就被甩到地上的被子往自己和秦岚身上一盖

“我问，你在做什么？”

“这不是显而易见吗？做爱啊～”

“吴谨言，你个王八蛋”陈军平一个箭步冲上来作势要给吴谨言一拳

-

五分钟前，赵佳妮刚到楼下就看见陈军平一边打着电话一边气势汹汹的向自己走来“吴谨言呢？”

“军平姐，那个....我也不知道”

“别叫我姐，我担待不起，你不知道，我自己去找”陈军平转头走向电梯

“诶，军平姐!”赵佳妮拦住对方“不好吧”

“我艺人被你艺人拐跑了，你还有脸来拦我？”陈军平推开赵佳妮径直往前走。

“姐，消消气消消气，她俩可能对戏呢，或者有事要说，我们先喝个茶哈....”

“喝茶？谁和你喝茶，她俩都分了，有啥破事要讲。还有，不是我们，谁和你我们，别拦我”

“姐，你这样上去不好，她俩....”

“她俩就算在做爱，我也把秦岚从床上拉下来，管好你家艺人，她接这部戏我就已经忍她很久了....”

“开门!”

“姐....”

“我让你开门!你这个反应，秦岚一定在里面，我说你们还是人吗”

-

“军平!”秦岚挡在吴谨言身前“军平.....”

“穿衣服跟我走”陈军平看见秦岚脸上还未干的眼泪气不打一处来。

“我....”

“怎么了？”

“她衣服被我扯坏了。”吴谨言冷着脸开口

“吴谨言？”

“我说军平姐姐，你用不着这么凶吧”

“你少说两句...”秦岚拿脚踢了踢吴谨言

“军平，那个你先回去吧，我一会儿自己回来。”

吴谨言暗喜，秦岚这是站在自己这边？

“这里人多口杂”陈军平无奈

“吴谨言，你拿件衣服给人家”赵佳妮接下话茬

“我....”吴谨言一时语塞“你们俩先转过去，佳妮，拿件浴袍给我，我俩都没穿”

赵佳妮一进浴室便看到一地狼藉，震惊之余心中暗骂“吴谨言，陈军平没骂错，你真是个王八蛋，你就庆幸她没看见这一片狼藉，看见非得把你活扒了不可。”


End file.
